ITISD
by Nat987
Summary: Jessica and Taylor was offered to join a secret department called the Internatinal Technology Intelligence and Self Defence. They then meet the gang but only one of them were invited in it. Will their friendship be ruined? Will they turn against each other? The gang will go on missions, to parties and much more.


"So Jess, what lesson do we have next?" Asked one of my best friends Taylor.

"Um... Math I think" I replied. We got up from our seats and slowly walked towards room 2.18 where our Math class was taught. It was a double period.

"Uggg! One and a half hour of boring useless stuff being taught. And I thought today couldn't get any worse." Wined Taylor. I chuckled at her childish behaviour and walked in the classroom. Yesterday, our wonderful teacher said that it was a bad idea for Me and Taylor to sit next to each other so she decided to put me in one corner of the classroom and Tay in the other. I knew this was going to be a long lesson.

"Attention Students! Attention please. Could Miss Jessica Morgen and Taylor Scott please report to the principals office. Jessica Morgen and Taylor Scott please report to the principal's office. Thank you"

The classroom was silent as Taylor and I stood up from our desks and walked towards the door. I felt all our classmates stares on our backs and I glanced back at them, seeing worried looks from them.

"Good luck" Called out one of them.

"Thanks" Emily replied.

"What do you think will happen? I mean, we didn't do anything wrong, did we?" Asked Taylor as we rushed to the principals office.

"We'll be fine! And no, we haven't done anything wrong so they will have no right to expel us or anything." I said, reassuring her.

"Ah, Miss Morgan and Miss Scott. The principal will see you now." The secretary said as she lead us to the office. The door was slightly cracked open and I see two chairs sitting in front of the desk. The principal was busily typing something on his computer, fingers so fast that it was blurry.

"Girls! You're here. Please, have a seat." He said, gesturing to the seats in front of the desk. I noticed that the secretary left the room.

"Now I know that you two are curious on why you are here. I pr-"

"Are we in trouble sir?" Interrupted Taylor. She was always the person who spoke first and thought later. It's a really bad habit.

"No dear, it's quite the opposite. I had done some hard thinking and decided that you two would be the best students to attend this...um how do you say it...activity. Everything will be explained in this letter," He said as he gave us a brown letter. "Just tell the secretary if you want to join it. By latest tomorrow if you can."

"Sure Mr. Collins, we will get back to you as soon as we can" I said, getting ready to leave the room.

"Thank you girls, you may leave now."

(Time Skip to after school)

"You must have a sleepover so we can read the letter together." Taylor said.

"Yeah I guess. Let's have it at mine, I have popcorn." I said while nudging her," We can also watch our favourite movie..."

"The HUNGER GAMES!" We yelled together, getting odd looks from strangers. We giggled and started to walk towards our houses. She rushed into her house while I ran into the kitchen, making some microwave popcorn. I took the letter out from my backpack, examining it. There was a red sticker at the back, sealing the envelope.

"Jessie! I'm here!" Yelled Taylor as she barged into the kitchen, holding multiple bags in her hands.

"How many bags do you need? You're only staying for one night! And you live next door. You could have just walked a few yards!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

"Eh, whatever. Imma get the letter out. " She said as she walked into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa.

"Yeah sure, make yourself at home." I said as I took the steaming hot popcorn out of the microwave. I then swiftly took my letter that was on the kitchen table and sat down next to Taylor.

"You want to open it together?" I asked her as I peeled the sticker off.

"Sure. One...Two...THREE!"

And this is what the letter said:

_Dear Jessica/Taylor,_

_Hello, I think you are probably really confused. Let me introduce myself. I am Adam Harrison, Head Adult of a department called The International Technology Intelligence And Self Defence Department or the (ITISD).There are other departments but this is the biggest and the best. Your principal, Collins I believe, have talked highly of you and thinks that you will fit perfectly in the department. _

_If you want to join us, please pack a bag of two with your clothes, toiletries and personal belongings with you. You will live in the given apartments in the department. You will be given a coverup story from Collins. You will be able to see your family members and friends in the holidays but you will have to swear that you won't tell ANYBODY arhat you are in the department. _

_If you decline our offer, please burn this letter. And if you tell anyone about this, we will find out and will hunt you down. _

_You have one week to pack and say your goodbyes if you are accepting our offer and I'm sorry that this was such a short notice. We would love to have you. Hope to see you soon!_

_Adam Harrison. _

"Jess? Will you actually accept the offer? I mean, it seems great and all but how about our family and friends? Won't you miss them? And how about school? I would like to graduate..." ranted Taylor, obviously really stressed.

"Tay, it's fine! They will figure something out. Besides, it's something new and different from boring school! And we will get to see our parents and friends in the holidays!" I assured her. I really want to try something different and more exciting than my simple life and this was a massive opportunity!

"Yeah...I guess"

"Come on! Let's watch this movie." I said as I grabbed the bowl of popcorn. We then spent the whole night binge watching movies and TV series, gossiping and having fun.

**Hey hey! This is Nat here. Sorry for ditching my other story "LostFound" I'll probably only write more if I get more support because I want people to correct and improve my work. **

**Anyways, this is actually my friend, Aaron's work. He gave me suggestions and pointers when I was writing and this whole layout was his idea! **

**We hope that you guys will enjoy the following chapters! **

**From NatAaron**


End file.
